Trials of Affection
by sweetsoundofmuse
Summary: I fell in love with his courage, his sincerity, and his flaming self-respect. And it's these things I'd believe in even if the whole world indulged in wild suspicions that he wasn't all he should be. I love him and it is the beginning of everything


"I fell in love with her courage, her sincerity, and her flaming self-respect. And it's these things I'd believe in even if the whole world indulged in wild suspicions that she wasn't all she should be. I love her and it is the beginning of everything."

- F. Scott Fitzgerald

The gods have always been known to be powerful, fearsome, and vain in some aspects. But what of their descendants. Asami Ryuichi was the son of Apollo. He had the great ability to sooth the broken hearts through music. The magic in his fingers shined each time they touched a piano. He may have the ability to heal hearts but he could never fill the void in his own. All he longed for was that feeling of being connected to another, the feeling of holding one heart and give his to another. A feeling he longed for but he felt will never be fulfilled. Little did he know that somewhere on the streets of Tokyo, a young god was roaming joining the hearts of those that were too blind or too stubborn to search for themselves. The young god was Takaba Akihito son of Aphrodite. He worked as cupid bring love together and assisted his mother with her work. He had quite the female appearance and was often mistaken for a woman but this never bothered him.

Their lonely hearts separated and their hope for love deflated but the Fates had another idea in mind.

Asami sat, watching people walk by the coffee shop window on a grey sky rainy day. The coffee in his hand had gone lukewarm due to amount of time he spent sitting, as if waiting for something to happen. His expression listless but his fingers danced as if they were on the keys of a grand piano. He continued to stare out the icy glass window and almost contemplated leaving until a flash of gold walked past. Asami did a double take, searched for the source and what he saw stole his breathe away. The flash of gold was beautiful strands of hair, trailing down to perfectly cup a heart – shaped face of creamy white skin. Eyes filled with hazel passion and rosy lips, red enough to shame the red rose. This person was the one.

Asami felt his heart race, his palms sweat, and his blood boil. The golden beauty had entered the shop. Asami stood up, coffee forgotten as he made his way over to the young man on the line.

"Excuse me" he said and the boy turned. "Please allow me to buy your coffee"

Akihito was awoken by the ribbons of sunlight shining through his windows. He gave his greetings to Helios and got up to start his day. He showered, got dressed in a light purple semi tight button down shirt with a dark pair of skinny jeans and black converse. Down to the coffee three blocks from his house. For some reason he felt the need to stop by today as if something will be different or that his life might change for the better.

"_Follow your heart" _his mother always said and he planned to do just that.

As he walked closer to the coffee shop, his heart began palpitate and he felt warmth flood to his cheeks. Walking past the window he spotted the most hypnotic pair of golden eyes imbedded in the most gorgeous face he had ever seen. Those dark chocolate brown locks and lightly tanned skin enhancing that perfectly sculpted face. He quickly turned his head in case the man caught him staring. He walked inside the coffee shop and stood on line for his order hoping that the blush he had on his face wasn't too noticeable. As he waited he couldn't help but think of the man he saw in the window. He thought about the exquisite and sophisticated posture but he sadden when he thought about his listless and lonely look. He felt his heart weep for the man as he continued to think of his loneliness but was soon mused out of his thoughts when he heard a deep and smooth voice.

"Excuse me" he said and the boy turned. "Please allow me to buy your coffee"

Their eyes met and their hearts connected. The world around them vanished as they could only see each other. Asami took in Akihito's feminine appearance finding it fit his beautiful face creating and a visual image of the perfect angel. He reached forward and grabbed the boy around his waist. Their faces came closer noses touching, lips barely connected, breathe gently gracing each other with its presence.

Lips finally connected in a kiss of such passion and heavenly bliss that even Aphrodite herself could feel the pure emotions her son felt. Their lips moved as on, tongues coming together in a lustful tango, enticing both of them to commit an act to release such lust. They broke apart and stared into each other's eyes. Asami spoke first.

"Will you tell me your name?"

"Takaba Akihito but please call me Akihito. What about you?"

"Asami Ryuichi but Ryuichi is fine. You never answered my first question. Will you allow me to buy your coffee?"

"Well since you asked so nicely, I will grant you the privilege."

The two talked about anything and everything. They connected in ways they never thought they would yet they held back the truth about who they really were and their abilities. Asami offered dinner at his home. He couldn't let this one leave from his life. He wanted to mark and claim him as his own and he knew Akihito felt the same.

They arrived back to Asami's apartment but the idea of dinner was far from either of their minds. The shared the same passion filled kiss and made their way to the bedroom. When they made love, their body ignited. Akihito's heated, velvety smooth passage, his rosy lips, soft skin, lust filled eyes, sweet moans and chants of Asami's name, were enough to send him over the edge. With a loud cry, they climaxed and collapsed against one another igniting a flame within both of their hearts.

_**This was written by my best friend and she asked if I can continue it for her. I'm willing to do it but I need your opinions before I start so please Review.**_


End file.
